


"Only if I Can Borrow Your Costume"

by PriKat



Category: Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriKat/pseuds/PriKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I sort'a thought you were joking?”</p>
<p>“About what, the part about having your name tattooed on my ass? Or the part about wanting to do filthy, disgusting things to you until I shared part of your genetic code?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Only if I Can Borrow Your Costume"

“I sort'a thought you were joking?”

Ryan looks up from where he’s settling between Zayn’s thighs, his fingers splayed out over the strip of skin above his sweats, says, “About what, the part about having your name tattooed on my ass? Or the part about wanting to do filthy, disgusting things to you until I shared part of your genetic code?”

“Ah, both, probably.”

“Hmm,” Ryan hummed. He pressed a quick kiss to Zayn’s stomach. “You can check for that tattoo yourself if you want.”

They’re in Zayn’s hotel room, having managed to sneak their way through what Ryan keeps enthusiastically calling a movie date, and Zayn was honestly looking for any reason to keep hanging out with Ryan fucking Reynolds when he invited him in, really.

Zayn’s jacket and shoes are in a heap in the damn kitchen, Ryan having pounced on him before they were half way into the room, muttering nonsense into his mouth before Zayn got with the program and shed whatever clothes he could without breaking contact with Ryan’s mouth. He’d let Ryan push him to the bed, let him suck on his neck, let him kiss his way to his waist, to his knees, before he said anything, mostly because he wasn’t sure if this wasn’t a Deadpool induced wet dream.

Ryan’s currently mouthing at Zayn’s cock through his sweats, a dull heat simmering in the base of his spine, and Zayn is struck by a fleeting thought about how incredibly _Hollywood_  this is, before Ryan moves one of his hands to ajust his own dick through the dark fabric of his jeans. Zayn makes a soft noise, and Ryan's eyes flicker up to his face, his hands coming up to the band of his tracks, and Zayn is twitchy all of a sudden, the heat in his spine starting to buzz impatiently.

Ryan pauses with his hands set to pull at his tracks. “You want this, Zaynie?”

Zayn pulls the best disbelieving face he can.

Ryan laughs. “I wanna hear you say it.”

_oh,_  Zayn thinks, before pitching his voice lower and saying, “Suck my cock, baby, _please_.”

Ryan’s eyes go dark, and Zayn almost feels cocky–-ha, he thinks–-before Ryan’s urging his hips up and pulling his sweats down to his ankles. He wraps a hand around Zayn’s cock, and sucks the head into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Zayn breathes, watches Ryan—- _Reynolds!_  the fanboy in the back of his brain squeaks at him, _Ryan Reynolds!_ -—inch down the length of his cock, his eyes fluttering close, until his lips meet his hand, his tongue running over the veins, his mouth warm and slick.

Zayn takes his right hand and threads it through Ryan's hair, settling it at the crown of his skull as Ryan pulls off his dick, pushing his tongue out to lap at the slit as Zayn hisses.

"Been dreaming about this," Ryan mumbles, lips resting on the head, and Zayn can feel him form every word, the soft pull of his lips, the temptation to fist his hair and just fuck into his mouth. "Wanted this for ages Zaynie, can't believe it took me this long."

"Then get on with it," Zayn says, smirk pulling at his lips, "if you're gagging for it so bad."

And Ryan takes the encouragement, swallowing Zayn's cock as far down as he can without gagging, placing his hands on Zayn's hips and pulling him further in. "Shit," Zayn gasps, rocking his hips up into the wet heat of his mouth, pushing Ryan's head down slightly with the hand still caught in his hair. Ryan takes it, digging his blunted nails into Zayn's hips, relaxes as far as he can and lets Zayn fuck into his throat, makes these aborted moans, choking noises, eyes hooded and trained on Zayn's face.

Zayn thrusts in deep, pauses with Ryan's lips barely an inch from his pelvis, feels him swallow back the length of his cock, watches spit drip from his mouth down his chin until he finally chokes and pulls back, Zayn releasing his hand from his hair to return to the bed sheets. Ryan strokes him, his mouth moving to Zayn's balls and sucking gently on one of them, his other hand reaching down to grind into his own cock. Zayn feels a wave of heat roll down his spine, his cock twitching, watching Ryan rub at himself in the midst of sucking Zayn off. He wants to blow him, suddenly, gets caught up in the thought hearing him say Zayn's name while he swallows him down, and he only zones back in when Ryan moves his mouth to kiss up the length of his cock, moves his hand to rub his fingers over the patch of skin near Zayn's hole.

"Shit." Zayn swears, angling his hips up, spreading his legs as far as the sweats around his ankles will let him.

Ryan pulls his mouth up to the head of Zayn's cock, rubs his fingers over his hole, doesn't push in. "You want me to fuck you Zaynie?" Ryan asks, his voice raspy, and Zayn feels hot at that image, of Ryan over him, pushing into him, his legs wrapped around Ryan's waist--

Ryan tongues at his slit, rubs his fingers hard over his asshole as Zayn gasps, says "Maybe round two, eh sweetheart?" before he swallows his cock down to where his hand is wrapped around first few inches of his cock and pulling back up again, Ryan's head bobbing up and down his cock, obscene, spit slicked noises filling the room, barely drowned out by Zayn's gasps and moans. Zayn's fists his hands in the sheets under him, fucking his hips up as best he can, meeting the back of Ryan's throat as he chokes, pulls back and does it over and over again, spit dripping down Ryan's chin, Zayn's cock, down his balls, slicking Ryan's fingers still pressed over Zayn's asshole, disgusting and messy and _hot so fucking hot_.

Before long, not fucking long enough, Zayn feels something in his stomach tighten, his balls heavy, thrust his hips sharply into Ryan's mouth, gasps out, "F-fuck, Ryan, close--" and Ryan pulls back slightly, takes his hand off Zayn's cock pulls Zayn's hand to his hair, relaxes his jaw. Zayn grips whatever bit of Ryan short hair he can get a hold of, uses his other hand to leverage himself off the bed, and fucks into his mouth quick, hard, deep, for a handful of thrusts before he buries himself deep in Ryan's mouth and comes.

"Shit, shit," Zayn grits out, pulling back at the last moment, the last inch of his cock still in Ryan's mouth as he comes, watching Ryan's eyes flutter close, his spit-dripping lips stretched around his cock. He pulls Ryan off once he's finished, his mouth open slightly as Zayn's cock slips out, watches, fuck, Ryan's tongue push _Zayn's come_  around in his mouth, and god, shit, _fuck_ , Zayn feels this overly-sharp wave run through him at the sight, his cock spitting out one last burst of come over Ryan's lips like an afterthought, and Ryan swallows and licks that off as well.

Zayn's breathing heavily as he kicks the sweats from his ankles, collapsing against the bed, his eyes shut. He feels the bed dip as Ryan crawls up next to him, but much more aware of the sound of him undoing the zipper on his jeans, and Zayn turns his head in time to watch him slip a hand into his pants and wrap it around his own cock.

Ryan's eyes are closed, but he asks, "Do you mind?" before Zayn's on his knees over Ryan, pulling his hand away and pushing his jeans down his thighs and sucking his cock into his mouth. "Jesus _Christ_ ," Ryan says, his head pressed back against the bed as Zayn sucks hard, his cheeks hollowing, his tongue pressed tight against the underside of his cock. "This is gonna haunt my dreams forever." Ryan says, pushing up onto his elbows to watch. "...more so than usual."

Zayn suppresses a grin, sucks Ryan's cock until it hits the back of the mouth, his hand jerking the bit his lips doesn't cover, pulls back and forth, moaning around his cock. He wants Ryan to come, wants to taste him, wants be covered in it, fuck, it's been so long since he's done this, he forgets how bad he loves having someone come down his throat--

Ryan hips thrust up desperately, "Gonna come Zaynie, gonna come," he pants, slides his hand over the Zayn's shaved head before returning to the mattress. "You want that? You want me to come in your mouth?"

Zayn moans, pulling back just enough, keeping the head in his mouth, lets Ryan screw his hips up, talking nonsense, "--wanted to touch you for so long, wanted to taste you, all I could dream about for weeks back in February, god I don't know what to do with myself now, don't--fuck, please baby, Zayn, fuck _please_ " and comes in his mouth, Zayn lips tight around the head, sucking as Ryan swears

He pulls off when Ryan gasps and collapses against the bed, swallowing his come and wiping the mess from his lips with the back of his hand. He strips his forgotten shirt off, crawls up and lays next to Ryan on his back, his left arm thrown over his eyes, and listens to Ryan catch his breath.

It's still for a few minutes, until Ryan sits up, and Zayn mumbles, "You can stay." Ryan pauses, before bending over him and kissing him lightly on the lips. Zayn smiles, listens to Ryan fling his clothes off, and feels him spread up against him.

Ryan settles his right arm over Zayn's waist, his nose brushing Zayn's collarbone. Zayn mutters, "Next time we can do it with the costume."

There's a pause, before Ryan huffs a laugh. "Anything for you Zaynie. Could even make you my boyfriend next movie."

"Sick."

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know if I regret this or not.
> 
> Pretend Ms. Lively is actively cheerleading for Ryan to get that D, and is waiting for the filthy details.


End file.
